1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal and a method for controlling a screen to protect a displayed object.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of portable terminals, users have become accustomed to using their portable terminals without regard to time and place. Further, with the increased popularity and conveniences of touch screen portable terminals, user demands to produce and share content are also gradually increasing. Additionally, screen sizes of the portable terminals have gradually increased to display and construct various content.
However, existing technologies for protecting displayed content from other people are insufficient for these larger screen portable terminals, potentially exposing users' information to other people.